marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardians of the Galaxy: Dream On Vol 1 1
(Story) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Michael Ryan | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | CCO = Joe Quesada | Quotation = What do androids dream of, anyway? | Speaker = Drax the Destroyer | StoryTitle1 = Dream On | Writer1_1 = Marc Sumerak | Penciler1_1 = Andrea Di Vito | Inker1_1 = Andrea Di Vito | Colourist1_1 = Laura Villari | Letterer1_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor1_1 = Mark Basso | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** ** ** ** *** **** ** ** Items: * * * * * * * Sominator 4K * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Death's Head's ship * | ReprintOf2 = Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 1 1 | StoryTitle2 = But Are They Ready For...Taserface! | Writer2_1 = Jim Valentino | Penciler2_1 = Jim Valentino | Inker2_1 = Steve Montano | Colourist2_1 = Evelyn Stein | Letterer2_1 = Ken Lopez | Editor2_1 = Craig Anderson | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Nikki ** Major Vance Astro ** Charlie-27 ** Yondu ** Starhawk ** Martinex ** Aleta Antagonists: * Field Unit 17 Taserface * Lieutenant Darkeyes * Commander Blackhand * Numerous unnamed Stark Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed Courga * Anthos * The Thing (Ben Grimm) * Avengers ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Thor (Thor Odinson) ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) ** Vision ** Yellowjacket (Hank Pym) ** Wasp (Janet van Dyne) ** Wonder Man (Simon Williams) ** Black Panther (T'Challa) ** Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) ** Hawkeye (Clint Barton) ** Hercules * Resistance * Defenders ** Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) ** Hulk (Bruce Banner) ** Nighthawk (Kyle Richmond) ** Valkyrie (Brunnhilde) * Badoon Empire ** Brotherhood of Badoon ** Sisterhood of Badoon * Tara Ogord * John Ogord * Sita Ogord * Minions of Menace ** Teju ** Dumog ** Brahl ** Tork ** Grott * Korvac * Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Her (Ayesha) * Moondragon (Heather Douglas) * Adam Warlock * Arnold Astro * Norma Astro * Vance Astro * NASA * New Warriors * Iron Man (Tony Stark) Races and Species: * Mercurians * Mutants * Jovians * Centaurians * Arcturian Mutants * Pluvians * Stark * Courga * Badoon * Arcturans * Asgardians * Reptoids * Fomalhauti * Cyborgs * Achernonians * Procyonites * Grunds * Kree * Synthezoids * Human-Kree Hybrids * Human-Olympian Hybrids * Cosmic Beings * Gods Locations: * Multiverse ** Earth-691 *** Bledsoe **** Courg *** Sol **** Mercury **** Jupiter **** Pluto **** Earth ***** United States of America ****** New York ******* New York City ******** Manhattan ********* Midtown ********** Times Square *** Centauri-IV *** Antares *** Arcturian System **** Arcturus IV ** Earth-616 *** Earth **** United States of America ***** New York ****** New York City ******* Queens ******** Forest Hills ********* Forest Hills Gardens ******* Manhattan ****** Saugerties *** Counter-Earth Items: * Nikki's Wrist-Blasters * Communication Stars * Yaka Arrows * A-Suit * Fantastic Four Uniform * Captain America's Uniform * Captain America's Shield * Cloak of Levitation * Eye of Agamotto * Dragonfang * Mjolnir * Iron Man Armor MK IV * Yellowjacket's Suit * Wasp's Suit and Bio-Synthetic Wings * Panther Habit * Scarlet Witch's Suit * Ms. Marvel's Suit * Hawkeye's Bow and Trick Arrows * Spider-Man's Suit * Web-Shooters * Book of Antag Vehicles: * Taserface's ship * Freedom's Lady * USS Captain America * Stark Ship | Solicit = THE GUARDIANS ARE DONE GUARDING THE GALAXY, YES? • When one of the galaxy’s greatest bounty hunters targets the Guardians of the Galaxy, it’s lights out for STAR-LORD, GAMORA, DRAX, ROCKET and GROOT! • But if DEATH’S HEAD can make their dreams come true, will the Guardians fight back, or go along with his crazy plan? • They might… especially if it leads to the destruction of THANOS once and for all! • Also included - a special presentation of GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY (1990) #1, featuring the first appearance of Taserface! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}